Belson Noles
Belson Noles is the main antagonist of the 2014 Cartoon Network series, Clarence. He is a bully to Clarence and is always jealous of him and strives to be better than him, usually failing, as shown in some episodes. Villainous Acts/Episodes *A Pretty Great Day With a Girl: The main antagonist of the episode. He spots Clarence hanging out with Amy Gillis, and gets jealous. He starts calling all of his friends to follow them. When he sees Clarence and Amy on top of the Eratic Rock, he threatens them to get down from his rock, and has his freinds toss moss, dirt, and pinecones at them. When Nathan, one of Belson's friends accidentaly hits Amy with a pinecone, he told him to not hit her and hit Clarence instead, which may show that he may have a secret crush on her. He does easily succeed when Clarence and Amy decide to stop fighting, since Amy has to go home and eat dinner, but a sweating dirt and moss covered Belson and his friends are too exhausted to celebrate. Belson does redeem himself for a bit and eats a sandwich with Clarence. *Money Broom Wizard: A minor antagonist role. He picks on Clarence at the arcade and even insults a first-person shooter arcade. During a Lazer-Tag game, he is shown to sadistically continue to lazer blast one of his friends Percy, and it seems like he is the last one standing but Clarence and Jeff are able to beat him when they use their earned lazer and mini disco ball to unintentionally direct the lazer at Belson, causing him to loose and unofficialy announce Clarence the winner, to which Belson argues that he is not even playing. *Clarence's Millions: A minor antagonist role, where he tries to make his own form of currency called "Belson Bucks" to compete with Clarence's "Clarence Dollars", but sees that he is too late and that every one is using real money now. *Belson's Sleepover: The main antagonist of the episode. Belson invites Clarence and his friends to a sleepover and begins scaring everybody while wearing a hockey mask and using a chainsaw (in a parody of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th films). Minions/Friends *Nathan (Friends) *Dustin (Friends) *Percy (Friends) Enemies *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Amy Gillis *Brady *Emilio *Memo *Julien *His mom (At times) Trivia *His Appearance is basically similar to Steven from Steven Universe, only by the hairstyle. *His Nose is similar to Mr Robinson from The Amazing World Of Gumball, The Mostly Bert from Sesame Street, and Sid from Hey Arnold. *His Name is similar to Nelson Boles, expect Having two Uppercase letters, the "B" and "N" switched. *Also, His Name alludes to be sound similar to Benson (Regular Show), from basically Regular Show. Gallery transBelson.png|Belson waving his fist at Amy. belson.jpg Belson making fun of Clarence and his friends.png|Belson making fun of Clarence and his friends. File:Clarence_Season_1_Episode_16_still.jpg|Belson with Clarence at the Zoo. File:A_room_full_of_bad_boys.png|Belson and his friends in detention. tumblr_ndkl366ZbO1tzif85o1_1280.png 677699888.png Dude, the water's cold!!!.png IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME.png We got him good now!.png File:I_love_you_more_then_Jeff.png|Belson with Clarence in the hospital Clarence kiss Belson.png|I love you, Belson Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Envious Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Jerks Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Kid Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Relief Villains